Marcus Daughter
by XxthtgirlCecexX
Summary: Summary inside please review tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1

**_Marcus's Daughter_**

**By: XxILoveCupcakesxX**

**Summary: Marcus has a half-human half-Vamp daughter named Isabella Marie Luna Volturi, heir to his throne and princess of the vampires. She has amazing powers that help make her childhood fun, but someone decides that little 9 year old Bella should be kidnapped and goes through with it, all of the Volturi goes into a deep depression because of this. In later years though, she meets and befriends the Cullens. She already has a mate back in Volterra, but Edward just can't seem to stay away, but when he goes to the Volturi to try to kill himself during New Moon, No one relises that the 'human' in the room is Bella. Soon people relise it and Bella remembers her past, but when a supposed friend turns out to be an enemy, a battle takes place that splits a family in two... **(Bella is going to be a full vamp when she turns 18...) _Story is way better than summary! Please try it out!_

_Disclaimer: I do not in any way or form own the wonderful Twilight Saga. The wonderful SM owns all and is to be fully credited for this story, well I should at least get the credit for coming up with some of the powers and the senario that th characters will be in... :)_

* * *

**Chp. 2 The Beginning**

_**Jane's P.O.V**_

**September 18, 1993 A.D**

It was a bright and overly-sunny day in Voltera, Italy. The humans were talking in the square about something that was really un-important and what not, while us vampires in the Volturi castle, were trying to calm down Marcus's Wife, Didym. 'Of course, those dratted human's get to play around and talk, while we have to calm down an overly aggitaded **(A/N: Sorry for the Spelling. I will get on to that and fix it soon...) **hormonal, pregnant vampire.' I thought as I walked into the elegant throne room, that has truned into a sort of war zone. I shook my head as I spotted my idiotic brother Alec sitting and talking to Hiedi, Felix, and Demetri.

"Hey dunder-heads! Don't you think you all should be helping also? Diddy is going to have the baby soon, and we will need all of the help that we can get since, the baby will have to get out very quickly or else it will die. Also, why are you all just sitting here? I thought that we asked you all to go get things for Diddy..." I asked/ stated as I came to a stop in front of them.

"We were helping, but we got bored and we needed a break... Oh and how did you know that we were sent to get things, and since when did she let you call her Diddy? I've been trying to call her that for ages..." Alec asked me as he slouched back in his chair. I stared at him and shook my head slightly. The others just looked at me, waiting for an answer.

"She lets me, because she trust's, and likes me. you all do something to her or around her that makes her not like you as much..." I couldn't even finish what I was saying as a loud ear-splitting screeh vibrated all through out the castle. My head shot up as another voice screamed, "THE BABY IS COMING!" That was all I needed to hear as I ran out of the throne room at top speed towards Didym's room. I could tell that the others followed me as I could hear thier footsteps a few feet behind my own.

I flung open the door and looked at the wild, yet cute scene in front of me. Didym was smiling and looking at a little bundle in her arms covered in pink and yellow blankets, while everyone else was running around clearing things away and walking out of the door's on either side of the room. It looked so chaotic, but at the same time it seemed that the newborn and it's mother didn't care at all, as if thier was a soft little bubble that was calm and peaceful, while everything else was hectic and crazy.

I carefully, and slowly, made my way towards the bed as did the others behind me. I made it over to the side of the bed when Diddy finally looked up at me and smiled. "Hello Jane. Would you like to see her?" SHe asked me in a kind voice I hadn't heard in a while. I smiled and nodded my head. She lifted up her arms and handed the little bundle of joy to me. I gasped as I picked her up. It had a heart beat, a fast heart beat, but still a heart beat.

I stared at the little girl in my arms with a smile on my face. At first glance I can tell she looks like her father, Marcus, by her hair color and her nose. I took a clooser look at her and relised that her hair was curly, and wavy like her Mothers and her face was heart shaped, also like her mother. I smiled at Diddy and the little girl asleep in my arms. Suddenly, the little girls eyes flashed open and stared at me before smiling. I relised that the the little girl eye color was a bright vibrant blue with hints of a darker, pretty green. She then closed her eyes again and moved her little hand onto my arm. I gasped as I began to see something in my mind.

**~*~ Vision ~*~**

I looked around at my surroundings and found that I was in some sort of strange, beautiful forest. I wasn't able to think long enough about it though as I heard a rustling noise from behind me. I turned and stared at what (Who) was behind me.

It was a very beautiful girl with long wavy/curly mahogony colored hair that went down to her middle back. She had a round, yet heart shaped face as well as the nose that looked surprisingly like Marcus's. I gasped as I looked at the girls eyes, they were bright blue, whith hints and flecks of dark green. The girl smiled at me, ansd I came to the conclusion that this girl in front of me was really Diddy and Marcus's daughter. She nodded her head and motioned for me to sit down. I did so and then she began to talk.

"Hello there Jane. Yes I am who you think, and I brought you here to ask you something. You see even though I am physically very young, I think like a ten year old girl. I won't grow any quicker than normal humans, but I do have a few powers that I know of that can make our life fun. Do you want to know what they are?" I nodded and she continued. "Well, the strongest one is the power of growth and shrink. You are probably wonder what that is correct? Well, it means that I can make anyone look and act younger or older than they really are. It's like this, if you were to become my friend than I can use my power on you to make you younger, as the same age as me, or i can grow older to the same age as you, but whoever I do it on will become a half-vamp half-human hybrid though. I honestly don't know why, but it happens... Also, with each form, as I like to call the ages, you get another power that you can't use in your normal form. Again, if you were to become my friend, and i turned you into a ten year old, then instead of having your fiery pain, mind thing, you would have a different power along with your mind power thing, it just won't be as strong as it would have been in your normal form. For this form of mine, I only have this power and the power to talk to people in thier minds." She ended her little speech/lecture as she looked at me waiting for my question and or response. It was a lot to take in...

"So baisically your asking me to be your friend correct? 'Cause if so, then sure I'll be your friend!" I said smiling at her. She looked at me and beamed.

"Thank you so much! I won't be able to use my power on you though until I turn two or three though. Thank you so much..." She replied as the vision thing started to fade out.

**~*~ End Vision ~*~**

I finally got out of the vision thing as I looked back down at the little girl now asleep in my arms again. I handed her back to Diddy, as I smiled at her and walked out of the door. I heard the others follow me out, as I went towards the throne room.

"Okay what happened back there?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Jane POV**

Diddy daughter was named Isabella but is liked to be called Bell's. Anyways she is only 1 week old but looks three months. Everyone loved her they played with her talked to her even if she can't reply . Well today we found out who her mate was and it took us by suprise to who it was he didn't even know himself and no one could tell him . Her mate made her blush when they looked at each other . Her mate was Alec . I was in my room when he stomped in.

"Jane im her mate and i didnt even know"

"Well brother about time you found out" oh yea he my brother .

"Waite you knew and didn't tell me!"

"Marcus said not to "

Then he stormed out mad I guess

**Alec POV**

After talking to Jane Marcus called me and i was nervous .

"Master you needed to talk."still nervous

"Yes please sit" then Didye came in i got even more nervous .

"Alec we know your our daughters mate" she said

"And if you ever hurt her i will tear you apart put you back together tourtur you and do it all over again then burn you do yo understand ." to say I was in shock yes geez I was scared out of my mind .

"Y-y-yes I understand and I hurt her for any reason "

Marcus then spoke "so we have talked and you are going to be he personal body guard how does that sound"

"It sounds great" I was happy to spend time with her.

"Good now you may go with her".

**1 Year later**

Bella was 1 but looked 5 i have spent every day with her i love her with all my heart .

* * *

**Cliff hanger anyways pm me cause im running out of ideas bye :p**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella POV**

I was 1 but looked like 5 i was small but had a great devaloped brain . So me and Jane Heidi and Chelsa were gathering everyone in the game room even mom dad and my uncles .

I was going to sing a song .Jane was guitar .Heidi was was piano.

"Hi everyone we gathered everyone because we are going to sing a song".

Everyone cheered.

" I wrote it .Its called Hit The Lights."

* * *

**Its the boy who never told like you**

**Its the girl you let get away **

**Its the one you saw that day on the train but freaked out and walked away**

**Its the plain you wanna catch to Vegas **

**Things you swear to do before you die **

**Its the city of love that waits for you but you to damn scared to fly**

**Hit the light let the music move you to lose yourself tonight**

**Come alive**

**Let the moment take you**

**Lose control tonight**

**Its time that you totally screwed up**

**Still you try to get it out your brain**

**Its the fight you had when you didnt make up**

**Its the pass that your dieing to change **

**Its all the money that your saving while the good life passes by **

**Its all the dreams that never came true cause your to damm scared to try**

**Its a mad mad world **

**Gonna make in escape **

**Its a perfect world when you go all the way **

**Hit the lights let the music move you **

**Lose control tonight**

**So lets go all the way tonight**

**Come alive **

**Its a perfect world when you go all the way **

**Hit the lights **

**Let take you **

**Lose control tonight **

* * *

(Oh she has Selena Gomez voice when she sings thin)

Everyone cheered and said they loved it then Jane said

" that was the best song you have sang "

" Waite there's more" Alec said

" yes " Jane said

" sing so more baby" my mom said

I blushes then everyone started to as

" OK" the girls where still going to use instramints I changed. ( she changed into the outfit Selena Gomez use when she but with strips)

" I wrote this song its story When mommy read me Romeo and Juliet " ( fyi she has Taylor swifts voice in this song(

* * *

**We where both young when i first saw you i closed my eyes and the flashbacks started **

**I'm standing there in the balcouning in the summer air**

** See the lights see the party the ball growns**

**See you make you to the crowd and saw hello **

**Little did I know you where Romeo throwing pebbles **

**And my daddy said stay away from juliet**

**And i was crying on the stare case begging you please dont go **

**And i said**

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**

**All theres left is running **

**I'll be the princess and you'll be the price**

**Baby just say yes**

**So I sneak out the garden **

**we kept quiet cause were dead if they knew**

**So close your eyes for a little while **

**Oh,oh,oh**

**Cause you were Romeo**

**I was a scarlet letter **

**And my daddy said away from Juliet **

**But you were everything to me **

**I was begging you please don't go**

**And i said**

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone i love you and thats all i really know**

**Take me somewhere we can be alone **

**There trying to tell me how to feel **

**Dont be afraid we'll make it out of this mess its a love story baby just say yes**

**I got tired of waiting wondering if you were ever coming around **

**My faith in you was faithing **

**When met you on the asked to town And i said**

**Romeo save me I bin feeling so alone I keep waiting for you but you never come is this in my head**

**He neeles to the Grownd and said marry me Juliet you never have to be alone i love you and that all i really know**

**I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress baby just say yes Cause its a love story**

**And i said yes **

**Ohh,ohh**

* * *

Everyone cheered gave me hugges and kisses it was the best birthday ever but it was now time for bed


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey peeps i know i havent uploaded i just need ideas im running out ugg help me plzzzz oh hope u like this chapter quick question hope i dont sound stupid but whats a writers block .**

* * *

_**4 Years later**_

Alec pov

Bellas growing had slowed down to human rate so shes her normal age she is 11.

"Alec !""

"Yes Isabella" she hates being called Isabella

I saw her and they were red her eyes show her emotions

"Alec ! You are mean I am not got to play with you no more " she huffed and walked away

" Bella I'm sorry please forgive me"

"Noo" I pouted she huffed and finally said "I forgive you"


	5. Chapter 5

Bella pov

My mom said I could start public school but not in Italy they are sending me to a guy named Charlie Alec is coming to we said our good byes and left.

9 hours later

"We are now landing"

30min later

We got to a house I'm guessing is Charlies

"Hello you must be Bella and Alec nice to meet you I'm Charlie"

"Hi its nice to meet you to " we went inside it was big but not as big as the castle.

"Let me show you to your rooms "

"Bella this is your room and Alec your room is right next to hers I have to go to work you start school tomorrow at 7 o'clock bye"

"Bye " I said

"Alec ill be in my room" OK " he said

I walked in there was a bed like a king size with purple sheets nd Light purple walls and a desk with a laptop. It was late so I'm going off to bed .

Next day

I was woken up by Alec

"Bella wake wakey time to get up princess"

"5 more minutes" next thing I now there was cold water on me

"Fuck you Alec! I'm going to kill you" he was laughing

"Heyyy!no causing I'm so gonna tell your dad"

I got up and punched him in the face it hurts when your stronger

"Awwwww why Bella my beautiful face " I ignored him he got out of my room today was sunny huh I took a shower put on a white summer dress with white head band and white flats I looked cute the dress when above my knees

Alec drove me to school

"Alec I'm scared what if no one likes me"

" I'm sure they will love you now go "

I got off and went to the office I got my paper for my classes

I fell on the floor

" hey watch where your going you idiot"

I got up and he was staring at me

"Excuse me your the only idiot here" I said

"I-im sorry you must be new I'm ...

* * *

**Hehehe cliff hanger i wounder who she bumped into i guess you have to waite and see anyways still need ideas ohh and review my loves lol bye**

** With lots of cupcakes,**

** XxILoveCupcakesxX**


	6. Chapter 6

Recap

"I-im sorry you must be new I'm ..."

* * *

Bella POV

He just stared "well what's your name I don't got all day"

"Sorry I'm Jasper" **(Ha you didnt expect that did you hehe)**

"Well im bella do you know where miss smith's class is"

"Oh you have homeroom with me " he looked happy

"OK hurry the bells About to ring" I said

After school

I was waiting for Alec when I heard a sob I followed it I saw A girl i think her name was Angela.

"Are you ok"

She got up and i saw a bruse on her arm

"Who did that to you"

"I cant say "

"Please i wont say"

"Ok it was Laurne and Jessica"

I got mad i helped her up i heard her name being called

"Is that your mom" yes im angela by the way do you want to be froends"

I smiled "im bella i would love to"

"Really OK bye see you tomorrow" bye"

I decided to txt Alec

Where are you ~B

I'm getting there in 5 min~A

Ugg i i saw a boy coming up to me it looked like Mike Newton

"Hey Bella "

"Hi mike"

" bella i umm need to ask you something "

"Ok what"

"Will you umm will you be my girlfriend "

" no offence but not in a million years "

"B-b-but i like you A LOT"

"Mike N.O means NO!" Thrn i saw A black porch it was Alec finally i walked away from Mike

"Who was that "Alec asked

"A very very annoying boy "

"What did he want "

"He asked me out"

"And you said No right "He shouted

"no I said yes because I have no dignity "I said Sarcastically

" how low do you think of me " I asked

" in sorry I just nvm " we where silent the. Whole ride home

(FYI Bella is in 5th grade I'm gonna skip a few years tho)

3 Years later

Alec left a a month after I started school I haven't talked to my family in 3 years I'm a freshman in high school now I miss everyone. It wasn't till I got a call that made me happy.


	7. Chapter 7

Bella POV

I got a call from Jane .Her ,Alec ,Felix ,Chelsa. Where coming to start high school together. I got to school on my Ferrari . I got to my little group which is Jessica ,Ben,Angela,Jasper ,mike who still has a crush on. Jessica was going on about some new kids .

"So there names are Edward, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett."

Then I saw a Volvo and a Jeep the only thing that went through my head was

Vampires.

Then another car came it was Jane driveing and Felix driving the other car.

I ran to then .

"I haven't seen you guys in 3 years thx for the calls " I said sarcastically. I was mad.

"We are sorry Bella "said Jane (oh yea forgot to say Bella and Jasper are dating)

I was mad still than Heidi hugged me whispering sorry.

"Fine you forgiven "

Good we all hugged and I felt this pull to Alec .Weird.

"OK follow me so you guys can meet my friends" I said

"Guys I'd like you to meet Jessica ,Angela, Ben ,Mike, and my boyfriend Jasper" I heard Alec growl.

"I'll see you guys at lunch I'm going to take them to the office"

"Follow me"

"So Bella you have a boyfriend" Alec asked with venom in his eyes.

"Yea he asked me out last month"

"So how have you guys bin"

"Good " we arrived at the office

They got their schudeauls .they all went to class i had biolagy .

I took my seat when Edward Cullen came in he took the seat next to me .I groan .

"I'm Bella Marie Volltori " I whispered to him with a smirk

"I'm Edward Cullen but you knew that how come I can't read your mind"

"I'm a shield but you didn't know I'll go to your house after school"

After School

"I'll race you guys to the Cullen's house"

"OK I'll bet you 500$ I will win" Felix said

"I'll go for 900$ I'll win" said Jane

"1000$ " said Alec

"OK i Bet 4000$ "

We raced Alec was behind me Jane was behind Alec and Felix was last.

I won

" ha you guys pay up " they gave me their money

We just walked into the big house I saw my uncle he didn't see he though I jumped on his back and covered his eyes

"Who is the most greatest niece is the whole intier world!"

"Isabella "

I got off and hugged him

His family looked shocked

" what are you doing here aren't you suppose to be in ITALY!"

" No I came to do go to school "

"Oh good I'd like you to meet my family my wife Esme and our children

Rosalie, Emmett, Alice,Edward"

"Yea I meant them"

Them the girl Rosalie sneered at me "What do you want you _hunan_"

I was shocked but smirked i heard Alec growl

"Some one is in a bitchy mood " she lounge at me but Jane gave her pain and said

" How dare you try to hurt her " and made the pain stop

"Because she insolted me that that BITCH" she screamed

"I am sorry she has a short temper " my uncle said

"Its OK"

"It is not that wretch tried to hurt you" Heidi said

"How dare you try to hurt the princess of Voltorri ".

"I said it was OK"

"I wonder what you dad would say " Heidi said

"You wouldn't"

"Oh but I would sis"

* * *

**What will happen?Will Rosalie die? Will Heidi get hurt by Bella? WHAT WILL HAPPEN? !**

**I guess you'll have to waite and see**


	8. Chapter 8

B pov

"Heidi you better not"

"But why she almost hurt you. Your letting her get away with it"

"Yea"

Next thing I know Heidi sent Rosalie threw the window

"Now I'm OK with it" she said with a smifk

* * *

Later That Day

We went to a karaoke club .

"Bella why don't you go sing " Jane said

"No looks like there's to many people"

She pouted "pleas it would me our gift from you"

"Fime but after these people" I saw a girl flirting with Alec and I let a little growl escape my lip but only Jane heard I read she asked if I was fine I nodded

15 min later

"OK ladies and gentleman our next singer will be Isabella Swan singing My Dillema"

You make me so upset sometimes  
I feel like I could lose my mind  
The conversation goes nowhere  
'Cause you're never gonna take me there  
And I know what I know  
And I know you're no good for me  
Yeah, I know what I know  
And I know it's not meant to be

Here's my dilemma  
One half of me wants ya  
And the other half wants to forget  
My-my-my dilemma  
From the moment I met ya  
I just can't get you out of my head  
And I tell myself to run from you  
But I find myself atractted to my dilemma  
My dilemma  
It's you, it's you

Your eyes have told a thousand lies  
But I believe them when they look in mine  
I heard the rumors but you won't come clean  
I guees i'm hoping it's because of me

And I know what I know  
And I know you're no good for me  
Yeah, I know what I know  
And I know it's not meant to be

Here's my dilemma  
One half of me wants ya  
And the other half wants to forget

My-my-my dilemma  
From the moment I met ya  
I just can't get you out of my head  
And I tell myself to run from you  
But I find myself atractted to my dilemma  
My dilemma  
It's you, it's you

I could live without you  
Your smile, your eyes  
The way you make me feel inside  
I could live without you  
But I don't wanna  
I don't wanna, oh  
Oh, you make me so upset sometimes

Here's my dilemma  
One half of me wants ya  
And the other half wants to forget  
My-my-my dilemma  
From the moment I met ya  
I just can't get you out of my head  
(Get you out of my...)  
And I tell myself to run from you  
But I find myself atractted to my dilemma  
My dilemma  
It's you, it's you  
It's you, it's you  
It's you, it's you  
It's you, it's you  
It's you, it's you  
It's you, it's you  
My-my-my dilemma

While I was singing my eyes never left Alec we made eye contact through the whole the song finished everyone cheered .

"How'd I do"I asked when I went back to the table

"Awesome "they all said I smiled

So the night went on we were happy to be back together. I kept thinking about Alec . I Love Him I was scared .

* * *

**Sorry havent uploaded its i havent had internet so pleas review tell me what you think**


	9. Chapter 9

NEXT DAY

"Jane can I talk to you"everyone was in the den watching a movie and when I mean everyone I even Jessica (sorry I changed it if it was Lauren)

"Sure"

"Privately" everyone looked my way I just shrugged it off

We went far in the woods out of earshot

"What do you want to talk about Bella"

"Jane I bin feeling weird around Alec"

"What kind of weird" she asked smiling suspiciously

"I love him and I feel joules of Jessica" I just came out and said it.

Next thing I know I was in a hug by Jane

"You know how long I bin waiting for you to say that he is gonna be happy supper happy noo Mega happy"

I looked at the ground "he's with Jessica though he loves her"a tear rolled down my face .

"No he doesn't just give me time to figure out how to help you god I'm so happy I'll get you with him now smile for me "

I smiled I was happy. We returned home as we walked in the den I saw Alec and that that slut making out uggg .

Jane cleared her throughte  
I smiled and read her mind and giggled Jessica raised an eyebrow and said "what's so funny"

"You"Jane said

"JANE"

"Alec" I responded for Jane

"Bella" Jane said

We both fell to the floor in giggles because of what she was thinking

"God what r you guys laughing about!" J said

"How horrible your outfit looked damn you need a makeover "

" I happen to like what she wears nd not embarrassed to go out in public with her "

Jane grabbed her arm nd took her to her room grabbed Felixes clown outfit he had

"Close your eyes Jessica "and she did when we finished we just needed the red nose that we found

We brought her downstairs

"Ohhh Alec "I sang his name everyone came they saw. Her in a red pokadot with a big loop dome big red shoes a rainbow wig and a red noes .

"So r you still not embarrassed" Jane asked everyone was on the ground laughing .

"Open your eyes Jessica" she did looked in the mirror and screamed

"What have you idiots done!" J yelled

"God why the hell would you do this" Alec screamed at us and I mean SCREAMED .

"It was just a joke gosh you two act like it harmed anyone" I yelled.

"Yea learn how to take a joke".Jane said

"Well grow up " he yelled

I got really angry fire came out of my hands

"Screw you Alec IT  
. . . ." and with that I stormed out of the house  
Alec POV  
I got mad because what they did to Jessica I think I'm starting to love her but why I was only suppose to love Bella I felt my heart would of stopped if I was human she got mad and I mean really mad.


	10. Chapter 10

Bella's POV

Alec my Alec ughh I hate him why do I have to love him. Im going back to Voltori. I can't stand that pest of a human. I went back to the house just as I got there Jane came out.

"Bella are you OK" I nodded

"Is SHE still here"I said referring to Jessica.

"Yea Alec took her home to shower and brought her back and tolled her about vampires she wants to be turned and Aro called we need to go back to Italy and they faked her death already" I gasped how could Alec be so stupid now she's going to be turned and be with Alec for eternity.

"Ohh let's go no time to waste" she gasped and every one came out

"What" the all shouted  
"We can't just leave everything behind" Demitri said  
"Who cares let's go oh and Alec" I turned to look at him.  
"Keep up with your human" I said with venom I'm my voice.  
We got to an airport we have bin waiting for Alec for 10 minutes and finally they appear.

"Any longer" Heidi said

We got into the private plane . On our way home.

Hey I know I haven't uploaded in a while sorry I have bin busy and I'm still going up with this story oh and next chapter will be longer I have summer school so that sucks I'll upload soon though.

Love,  
~ Crystal


	11. Chapter 11

Bella's POV

As we were still on the plane the human kept talking and talking that I just couldn't take it.

"Shut up shut up you stupid girl no one cares about your damm high school years or how you are and your stupid fashion taste do you know how fucking annoying you are I could tell by everyones experiencens there about to jump off this plane Felix looks like he's going to rip his ears off because your so damm annoying Janey is about to cry all because of your annoying babbling " I shouted she looked taken back.

"I'm not annoying and Felix is not annoyed and Janey is OK with it she like to hear me and my stuff she cares for me" Jessica said

"No I don't no one could like you I'm surprised Alec even likes you I could throw you off this damm plane and wouldn't care and no one besides Bella can call me Janey" Jane said

"Calm down we are almost there only a few minutes can't we all just be quiet" Alec said

Everyone was quite the last few minutes as the plane landed.

We got into the Voltori cars Jessica was thrilled. We arrived at the castle.

"So this is were I'm going to live" she said

"Not unless I kill you" I murmured so only Jane could hear and she did and smirked. We entered the castle. The receptionist greeted us.

"Princess Isabella"

"Hello is my father in" she nodded I walked up to the throne room . I heard Jessica say.  
"Her a princess huh"

Bitch was all I could think.

Two guards opened the doors we walked in . Everyone had left to their rooms it was only me Jane Alec and his human.

Why did I have to start loving him now. I put on a fake smile even though I knew my parents could see right through it.

"Father" I hugged him .

"Nice to know my neice forgets her favorite uncle" my uncle Caiuse said

"How could I forget you guys" I said hugging my uncles.

"And who is this" my uncle Aro said looking at Jessica.

"That thing is Alec's annoying girlfriend " I said with a sneer

"Now Isabella be nice" my dad said protecting the human.

"Weres mother" I asked in a tone he knew I was mad at them.

"In her room with your aunts " my dad said .

"Come on Janey" I said grabbing her hand as we both sped to see my mother.

Alec's POV

Bella hated me now I could tell by the way she was acting my mate hates me.

"Alec please take your human to her room and then come to my office" Aro said I nodded

After taking Jessica to her room I went to see Aro's office.

"Please sit Alec" I sat

"What do you plan on doing with that human"

"Master I plan on changing her"I said

"Alec Marcus tolled me something today and he asked me to talk to you about it" he said

"What is it about master" I said

"Your losing you mate bond and it all leads to Jessica its breaking because of her and when it vanishes it never comes back Alec you and Bella use to be unsepretable now you can't be in the same room Alec mates are only once maybe you as her mate can be replaced and you wouldn't know so I ask you do you really want Jessica do you love her as you love Bella you may think of that you are dismissed " he said I walked out.

My bond with Bella is going to vanish . But do I really love her now. That was my question. Did my love for her vanish . I thought of Jessica truth is she's just a toy I thought I loved her but I don't.

But now do I love Bella .

Bella's POV

Me and Jane tolled my aunt and mother everything about the human.

"He protected her just like Alec did " I tolled my mother

"Darling its ok he's probably just going to be with her for a few days then hell get over it" my mother said

After talking to them me and Jane went to my room to find Jessica trying on my tiara I broke the doorknob. She looked up smiling. Jane glared at her . I grabbed that human by her hair and sped to the throne room with Jane were Alec and everyone was at .

I threw her to Alec.

"I have had it with her Alec I am so close to ripping her to shreds I can't be around her anymore."

I sent Janey a message through mind

"Janey I'm leaving the castle"

"I'm going with you my brother has lost it and your really important to me so I'm going." She sent back.

"Isabella " my father yelled my family my owner family i-is protecting her instead of me.

"We are leaving" I said

"What no" my mother said trying to stop me me and Jane sped off into the night.

—

So watcha think next chapter is gonna be even gooder keep reviewing love ya.


	12. Chapter 12

**Heyy im back sooooo sorry for not updating its just i had this idea for a new story and I couldn't help it so i just had to write it anyways thank you for the reviews i loved then exept for the guest who that my story was bad well for you if you don't like my story don't read it no one is asking you to and yea i change things in my story but dosent it make it sorta better i know im not a good writer don't rub it in my face .**

**Anyways to you all who put good reviews i love you and hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

**Bella's POV **

I cant believe this ugg me and Jane are now in some hotel in Vegas don't ask why we just thought why not go to sin city .

Stupid Alec why'd I have to love him . _Why why why why me !_ Of all people it had to be me.

Now im in some cheap hotel room in Vegas with my best friend .

"Janey do you think we made the right choice" I asked

"Yes you did if you didn't break soon I would of ended up killing her myself plus they didn't take you seriously Alec was being an idiot Humans and vampires don't belong together" she said

I nodded .

"Why don't we go for a snack " I asked

"Ok"

We were curintly feeding when Jane was thrown off by I'm guessing is a vampire.

"Who the hell are you" the intruder asked

"We should be asking you that" Jane said giving him pain.

"Who are you" I asked

"I-Im Drake Carter" he said

I gave Jane a sigh to let him go I studied him he had Black hair with brown eyes he was a bit taller than us.

"What are you doing here " he asked

"Feeding what else would we be doing . Do you have a cove with you or do you run alone " I said

" I do but we don't drink human blood" he said

"Well I'm Bella but call me Izzy this is Jane"

"Would you like to meet my coven" he asked

"Sure"

We followed him until I think we were in the desert or forest whatever it was. We got to this huge house as we walked in he took us to a living room told us to wait soon he came bàck with his family what i guessing is his wife was next to him than there was a bunette two blonds and a ginger they were girls and there was five boys. I think we might jjoin this coven i sent Jane a message through mind.

The start of a perfect family


	13. AN Ending

**hey this is not a a chapter just to inform me readers that im going to delet this story and rewrite it so if you want to read the new version of the story watch for when i upload it i really appreatiate those of you who followed reviewed and followed you kept me motivated but i was going through the story and it wasnt very good but i love you guys keep watch for when i update the rewrite.**


End file.
